descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SailorSedna052/Need a subtle vote.
I'm planning on writing a Descendant fanfic where King Beast and Queen Belle has a daughter but is born a beast. Now what I'm planning to do is for the 2 to dump their daughter to the isle for their own reason and I want your opinion on if I should do this or not. Personally I want to but I want your guys opinion if I need to make any fixes. Here's my OC info: Name: Alyssandra aka Sandy Age: 16 Symbol: Wilting Rose Gender: Female Sexuality: Lesbian Family: Beast (Father), Belle (Mother), Ben (Twin-brother), Jay (Adopted brother), Jafar (Adopted Father) Appearance: She is a beast much like her father (2017 or 1991 version. Whichever’s your fancy if you don’t like the links). She wears rock and roll clothes, mostly red and black, and wears pearls jewelry: earrings, necklace, and bracelet with red gems. Not a ring yet and not fond of diamonds. She does have horns, but shaves them down so not only would it relieve her neck pain but also preventing them from hitting anything. She’s also not thin like her mother but not fat either so around the curvy/chubby-ish side so around 150 lb. Personality: Much like Jay, she’s a trouble maker. Mostly cause of resentment. She’s also the only VK or AVK that swears with no apology. She’s mostly tomboy-ish to some extent and a book reader but she reads books much faster than her mother. Of course, she’s stubborn like her father but level headed like her mother as well. Other: Her dream is to be the people’s princess of Isle mostly for the children. She doesn’t want them to feel abandon like she was and wants to do everything she can to make sure all kids have bright futures. But at the same time her greatest fear is end up like Princess Diana. Alone, hunted, abused, used, alone, and unloved. But as long as her friends, family, and subjects are happy and safe, then at least if she does die too soon, she’ll at least smile. Past: When she was born, she was a beast like her father. Her parents couldn’t bear to look at her but Ben would always play with her since they were twins. 3 days before her birthday, the Enchantress appeared and gave her mother and father a choice about their daughter, love her or give her to someone that would. After her 5th birthday, she was taken to the Isle of the Lost where she was found and raised by Jafar and his son, mostly so Cruella wouldn’t skin her. For the first couple of weeks, Alyssandra would wait by the docks for the limo to come and take her home. That’s where she meets Uma and became friends, but as years went on, they became more then friends. And promised one day, if they ever leave the island, they would sail the seas, find a place to live where both are accepted and get married. They made that promise through exchanging bracelets. Uma’s was pearls with blue charms and rose charms, and Alyssandra’s was pearls with red gems and shell charms. Crush/Soulmate: Uma until D3 Music: Michael Jackson: Human Nature, They Don’t Care About Us, The Way You Make Me Feel, Smooth Criminal, Bad, Remember the Time, Ghost, and Thriller. And a few 2017 version and musical songs, mostly Evermore and If I Can’t Love Him(her) Pets: A cat, Mr. Mistoffelees/Quaxo, son of Lucifer. When Lady T’s cat knocked up another cat, she decided to sell the kitten. Misto was the runt of the litter and was planning on killing it but Sandy stopped her decided to adopt him. Maleficent wasn’t too happy that Sandy got a gift and not her daughter Mal so she tried and curse Sandy making her human at night only but Misto jumped in front of her taking the curse, but like Sandy, he’s thinking of it as a curse since he’s a dancer like the cats from CATS. In fact, he looks like his namesake and is the only good cat of the litter. Not goody-goody but someone with common sense. Hell, he taught Sandy how to dance like Michael Jackson. Category:Blog posts